Therianthrope
Species Summary The therianthrope is a species that can only be bred in captivity in labs with special care. It is the hybrid of a vampire and lycanthrope (in general). However, the only therianthropes that were successfully bred also contain DNA of various animal species- including that of a human. "Therian" is the abbreviation for the therianthrope. At birth, the therianthrope is small enough to hold in ones hand, with a very thin coat of fur and a short mane. As it grows older, the markings on its body become more noticeable, and the mane thicker. A male therianthrope's mane runs from the top of its head to the base of its tail. Some would argue that the tail itself is still part of the therian's mane. On a female therianthrope (which has yet to successfully be bred) the mane ends at the base of the neck. The therianthrope also has two sets of elongated fangs on the top and bottom of its mouth. These fangs, which contain the therian's "poison", are around two inches long, and serve as needles, to inject their venom into victims. At six months, the poison in the fangs reaches its full levels- making a single bite from the creature fatal. Since the blood of both a vampire and lycanthrope is in the therian, the bite is deadly. Because of this, therianthropes in captivity have their fangs removed at around six months, to prevent their poison from being injected. The therian's back is about two feet off the ground- with a length of about four feet. This is the largest that the therian will ever grow. It is the smallest in its family tree- the lycanthrope being the largest of the species. Since the therian is made up of DNA from other animal species, it is possible for the creature to be able to "shift" or change its form for a brief time. It can take the form of any other species of animal, however, it is only for a short while. Eventually, the therianthrope will need to change back into its true form. When shifting, the therian will keep its original pelt colors, and any markings it had in its true form. Markings for a therian range from spots and/or stripes, to a solid pelt color. Color variations for the therianthrope range from auburn, brown, grey, white, and black. The mane will be a darker shade of whatever the pelt color is. Unlike its cousin, the therianthrope does not change during the harvest moon. It has the ability to shift at will- but for short periods of time. Also, the therian has a well-mannered temperament, and is not one to normally attack. If a therian attacks, it is most likely out of fear or rage after being provoked. Therianthropes are gentle creatures that would much rather be left alone. Life Span The average lifespan for a therianthrope is around nineteen human years. However, it is uncertain if this is true for all therians, since the majority of them do not live passed early puphood. Many therians don't even survive a full day after their initial birth. However, for therians that have been able to survive, their lifespan ranges from fourteen to nineteen in human years. Still, the true lifespan of the therian is unknown- therefore, a fully healthy adult therian could very possibly live to about twenty five years or more, if its in healthy condition. Diet Therianthropes are omnivores- eating both meat and plant-life. However, if a therian's fangs had been removed at an early age, it is very common for the creature to become full herbivore. This is, however, only if the therianthrope is able to adapt. In many cases, the therian will not be able to adapt to these changes, thus starving. The basic diet for a therianthrope contains of nuts, berries, other plant-life, fish, and small animals and birds. There are a few plants toxic to therianthropes, including that of Monkshood- the flower that is said to kill lycanthropes (the therian's cousin). Unlike the lycanthropes, however, Monkshood is only toxic to the therian if it is eaten. A therianthrope may come into contact with the monkshood without becoming poisoned, nevertheless. History Although the first therians had not been created until the twentieth century, myths of such "shape-shifters" had broken out across the course of history. Tales originated in North America through the tribes of Native Americans, and spread across to African countries- especially Egypt. Native Americans believed in "animal spirits" in nature, and that those blessed or chosen by such animals would earn the ability to change their form. Animal spirits were also found as guides for humans, a specific animal saying to have watched over a human from birth. It was believed that when they died, their soul would become that of their animal guide, and move on to guide another through life as their spirit once had. However, it was also thought that those whose souls had been tainted were often punished by being transformed into animals- much like the act of therianthropy. In Egypt, it was often believed that the gods had possessed the ability to change their forms into that of animals; and many times, the depiction of the gods were represented as half man and half beast. Spirits of therians had been worshiped throughout ancient Egypt, being believed that such were gods themselves, and would lead the departed to the afterlife. The original thought of therians hadn't been of those whose blood was fused between lycanthropes and vampires, but they still remained considered therians due to their ability to shape-shift. In eastern Europe, during the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, however, the modern therian began to be spoken of. It had been wondered if there ever could be such a creature, and what matters would have to be done in order to keep it alive. Finally, when the first therianthropes were bred, they were thought of to be the "ultimate weapon", since their bite was lethal. Therefore, the therian became far more feared than lycans and vampires at that time. Family Life Therianthropes, unlike lycans and even vampires, live in very small packs. Lycans prefer to hunt in large groups, as often do vampires, however the therian clans may only consist of up to five other therians. The pack is generally run by an alpha male, however, it is possible for it to be run by a female. Many times, there is only one male in the pack, yet it has also been heard of for there to be a single female, as well. Therianthrope packs usually hunt in daylight- as opposed to their cousins - eating small animals and birds. The packs are also very family oriented may contain brothers and sisters from the alpha therian's original family and pack. On average, therianthropes give birth to about two to five pups- two being the more rare case. The gestation period for a female therianthrope is around nine weeks- the average for dogs. Therian pups grow at a steady state, being grow to their full sizes at about a year old. The pups are raised by both their mother and father, and are taught to hunt by both as well.